russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Films
IBC Film Productions, Inc. also known as IBC Films, is a Filipino film and television production company, a film distributor, and the country's largest film production company that produce most of the highest grossology Filipino films of all time. This company is part of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Its movie productions have become both critical acclaim and commercial successes, among which are Journey It Has Been. History 'First venture of telemovie' During its produce the original telemovies (made-for-television movies) specifically for the sequestered media network IBC. It started its original movie for television venture in 2013 with 13 Original Movie which is started to premiered on November 28, 2013. 'Initial Launch of the Film Production' Founded in 2013 with the biggest competitors of Star Cinema and GMA Films enter the rival film production outfit. The movie outfit called IBC Films, with its first movie Journey It Has Been as the box-office hit and making IBC, the first Philippine media network to venture into movie production and distribution. The new movie Journey It Has Been starring Jenine Desiderio and Christopher de Leon directed by Wenn V. Deramas became the highest-grossing first film in the Philippines on its release that year and one of the best memorable blockbusters in Philippine cinema. The movie's theme song was sung by Desiderio herself. 'Official Entry' It later released other films that also became hits in the Philippine box-office. On its official entry, the awards derby in December 2013 for the 2013 Metro Manila Filmfest entry Dr. Jose Rizal Story, an action film about the history captured most of the major awards by local award-giving bodies. 'Co-Production and Movie Versions of TV Shows' Also, begin to producing the movie versions of the popular and top-rated IBC shows. Some of them, made the co-producing with Viva Films and OctoArts Films while producing its own films. In January 2014, the romantic film For All of My Life is a co-produced by Viva Films top-billed by a blockbuster tandem like a teen star Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach which became the highest-grossing film in the Philippines on its release the box-office hits garnered critical and commercial acclaims. iBC Fims begins producing movie versions of popular IBC shows from past and present. Its initial movie adaptation of Maya Loves Sir Chief: The Movie and Batang Genius: The Movie becomes a box-office hit. 'Home of Comedies and Action' IBC Films has also made the glossy comedy films like Sweetie I Love You which featuring the tandam stars of Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap together with the impressive serious cast of the Filipino comedians. The comedy flick such as the award-winning comedy film Gayuma: The Movie launched the respective career of the popular rapper Abra as the lead role to be its first film to be released internationally. The same year, the film production launched the first-ever careers of the rapper Abra (Gayuma: The Movie) and the popular actor Ramon Bautista (Uno, Dos, Takbo) as the solo comedians. On February 28, 2014, it was announced by IBC Films Producer Argel Joseph that Gayuma: The Movie became the box-office hit will be screened in cinemas in the U.S. and Canada. This marks the first time IBC Films premiered one of its films with co-produced because Gayuma: The Movie is solely produced by IBC Films. It is scheduled to have a U.S. and Canada theatrical release on March 1, 2014 becoming the number 1 most widely-watched movie in Philippine cinema history. It made the action bandwagon when it launched the box-office action star Raymart Santiago in the first-ever action movie Utol Namahal Kita with an actress Maricar Reyes. The highest grossing Filipino movie in Philippine cinema history besting caleld Isusumbong Kay Tatay Ko starring Phillip Salvador is the veteran action star also made movies with drama pricness Cristine Reyes while Reyes has also teamed-up with the first-ever Regal actor Tom Rodriguez to do a new movie I Love Kita, Pa Ma'y Ikaw, a co-production of Regal Films, Regal Multimedia, Inc. and Viva Films released on March 31, 2014. The theme song of the soundtrack Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw performed by Born to be a Superstar grand champion winner Joshua Cadelina. IBC Film was also have the romantic comedy films with the youth-oriented films, starting with 2014 romance film Say the Magic Words. The movie is topbilled by a hottest teen star Janella Salvador and Superstar Circle grand winner Freddie Gutierrez. The action bandwagon continues as the young actor and leadimg man AJ Muhlach becoming the legend box-office action star in his first-ever action movie Kasalanan Ko Ba, which was released on August 26, 2014 together with the teen actress Coleen Garcia. The newest action movie in local movie history to have reached and exceeded the P200 million mark in the box office. List of IBC Films theatrical feature films '2013' '2014' '2015' Film notes *IBC Films ventured into line producing television films for its mother company, starting with the first original telemovie (made-for-TV movies) 13 Original Movie. *On November 30, 2013, IBC Films presents its first movie Journey It Has Been, which went on to break box office records with its total theatrical earnings of P100.2 million. This also marked the sequestered media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) foray into the movie business, its first step towards becoming an integrated media and entertainment company becomes the first Filipino film to be acquired and aired in Global IBC, an international channel. It is followed by other IBC Films movies – Sweetie I Love You and Gayuma: The Movie. *It produced the highest grossing Filipino movie of all time For All of My Life, venture with Viva Films. *''Utol Namahal Kita, starring Raymart Santiago, the country’s legendary box-office action star, and Young Superstar Maricar Reyes, becomes the first movie in local history to have reached and exceeded the P100 million mark in the box office. *The phenomenal hit ''Gayuma: The Movie, a comedy feature, became one of the highest grossing Filipino comedy film to date with a gross of P180 million nationwide from its theatrical run. *''Say the Magic Words'' becomes the first full synergy movie of IBC Films. In partnership with its mother company and its affiliates, the project crosses over several media platforms such as music recording (the release of an original movie soundtrack through IBC Records), product licensing and merchandising (through IBC Licensing and Merchandising), and television (through the launch of IBC talents and adaptation of a popular TV show). *With the release of three blockbuster films, one after the other, including the critically-acclaimed Journey It Has Been, IBC Films cements its hold as the #1 production company in the local film industry, with a reputation for its technically-superior and trend-setting movies. References See also *IBC to venture into movie production in 2014 *Viva, Regal and IBC Films will partner for its own movies External links *Official Website *IBC Films on Facebook *IBC Films on Twitter *IBC Films' channel on YouTube Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Film production companies of the Philippines Category:Philippine film studios Category:Companies established in 2013 Category:Television production companies of the Philippines Category:Companies based in Quezon City